


Teeny Toes & Tiny Fingers

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, New Parents, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, and Lena loves her girls, but she loves her girls, kara is doomed, kara is so smitten, they are a bigger family now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena and Kara welcome their baby girl into the world and as soon as Kara holds the baby and the baby holds her finger she is completely smitten.





	Teeny Toes & Tiny Fingers

Ten hours, it had taken ten hours for Lena and Kara to finally be able to welcome their newborn daughter into the world. Ten long hours, eight for just labor and a solid two of pushing, but for Lena it was worth all of the pain and sweat when they laid her crying baby girl on her chest while the doctor helped Kara cut the cord. Lena was exhausted but it didn’t keep her from shedding happy tears and cooing softly to the steadily crying newborn on her chest until the nurse smiled at her and explained they had to take the baby for a little bit to clean her and check her over. 

Once the newborn was in the care of the nurses Kara took her wife’s hand, not caring about the blood and other things already on Lena’s hand from holding their baby, and gently pushed her bangs from her face to kiss her forehead.

“I’m so proud of you Lee, she’s beautiful, you did so well.”

Lena smiled tiredly squeezing her wife’s hand letting her eyes close.

“You should be proud of yourself too, you didn’t pass out.”

Kara chuckled placing another kiss to her wife’s forehead smiling softer as Lena gave a tiny sighing she always did when she fell asleep. A few minutes later the nurse came back with their daughter now wrapped in a soft yellow blanket with a matching hat on her little head, the nurse smiled at Kara.

“Would you like to hold her?”

The blonde bit her lip but hesitantly nodded making the nurse chuckle.

“First time holding a little one?”

Kara gave a nervous smile, it was far from the first time she’d held a baby she’d held Kal all the time on Krypton but now she had super strength and she could hurt her own daughter.

“Yeah it is, kind of I mean it’s been awhile I was thirteen last time I held a baby.”

The nurse nodded.

“That’s alright here let me show you. Make a cradle with your arms.”

Kara smiled thankfully and did as told but it didn’t keep her from stiffening when the nurse started to lay the baby in her arms.

“Good now support her neck with the bend of your elbow, good!”

Kara bit her lip feeling her heart hammer as she focused on not squeezing the child or moving at all actually making the nurse laugh a little.

“You’re doing just fine dear but you might want to hold her closer to your body, she’ll like the warmth and the feeling of being held securely.”

Kara nodded and carefully, extremely carefully, held her daughter closer then relaxed when the newborn wiggles a tiny bit letting out the same kind of tiny sigh Lena did when she felt content in her sleep. Seeing Kara was more confident the nurse quietly left the room but Kara was too focused on the newborn to notice. The blonde carefully sat down in the bedside chair and observed her daughter, soft creamy skin a perfect shade between her own and Lena’s, pouty little pink lips, a cute little button nose, long eyelashes, a Kara could see little bits of dark hair peeking out from under the little cap. Smiling impossibly softer Kara slowly moved one hand until her index finger gently brushed over the tiny little hand that had forced its way out of the blanket.

Kara was admiring the soft skin when the newborn shifted and gave a tiny sound as her little fingers closed around Kara’s finger making Kara’s eyes widen and her heart swell feeling the infant’s surprisingly firm grip. In that one little second Kara was completely gone, her world narrowed down to just two things, Lena and now their beautiful baby girl. She was pulled from her marvling by the sound of a phone camera making her look up surprised but she smiled at once seeing Lena awake holding her phone looking at her screen with a smile that mirrored her own.

“Perfect, my two beautiful girls being inhumanly adorable together.”

Kara chuckled getting to her feet and sitting on the side of the bed carefully handing the baby to Lena watching as the girl whimpered at being moved but Lena quickly soothes her by running a gentle finger over the girl’s tiny cheek and jaw making soft shushing sounds. Once the baby was settled Lena took in her features and smiled with so much love that if it wasn’t their daughter Kara would be fifty shade of green with jealousy.

“You were right, she is beautiful.”

Kara chuckled and kissed the side of Lena’s head.

“Just like her mommy.”

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“Like both of us, I wonder who’s eyes she’s going to have.”

Kara hummed softly in thought.

“I hope she has yours.”

Lena met her wife’s eyes and smiled.

“I want her to have yours, the poor babe has already gotten my hair.”

Kara raised a brow her fingers gently playing with the ends of her wife’s raven black hair.

“What’s wrong with your hair? It’s beautiful and unique.”

Lena gave a soft sigh leaning back into Kara’s hand.

“You’ve seen my bedhead, it knots so easily.”

Kara chuckled kissing her cheek before looking at their daughter as she wiggles around a little before settling down again.

“Well then I’ll help her with it like I do you.”

Lena smiled and turned her head to steal a kiss before pulling away.

“We need to name her.”

Kara nodded her agreement as she looked down at their newborn in time for her to start wiggling again but now it was paired with small whimpers.

“Maybe after she’s eaten.”

Lena nodded lifting their daughter up enough for Kara to place the nursing pillow down. It took a moment for both Lena and the baby to settle in and for the baby to latch on but once she did she started sucking right away making Lena chuckle slightly.

“She has your appetite already.”

Kara practically beamed gently running a finger down the girl’s back.

“It’s hard work being born so of course she’s hungry.”

Lena playfully rolled her eyes letting herself relax as she watched the newborn open her eyes a tiny bit and try to look around making Kara gasp happily.

“Look Lee she’s got her eyes open!”

Lena nodded softly stroking the girl’s cheek.

“She can’t see much yet but she will soon.”

Kara hummed softly resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“So what are we calling her besides bean, little one and potsticker?”

Lena rolled her eyes at the last name but didn’t disagree with it before she looked down at the babe in her arms.

“Eleanor.”

Kara repeated the name before meeting her wife’s eyes.

“Eleanor? Any reason?”

Lena smiled gently slipping her fingers under the little yellow cap their daughter wore and stroked her fuzz of hair.

“It means ‘ray of sunshine’ and that’s what she’s going to be, our little ray of sunshine.”

The blonde smiled kissing her wife’s shoulder.

“I love it. What about a middle name?”

Lena hummed softly before looking at the blonde best she could.

“You pick.”

Kara beamed before thinking for a moment.

“Selene.”

Lena smiled with a slight chuckle.

“Eleanor Selene, ray of sunshine titaness of the moon?”

Kara nodded already happy her wife knew some Greek. Lena thought on the name for a moment before nodding.

“I love it, with a name like that and the blood of El in her veins she’s gonna do amazing things.”

Kara nodded her agreement just watching as Eleanor began to squirm a little effectively detaching herself and starting to cry. Lena raised a brow as Kara stiffened on high alert.

“It’s okay love calm down she’s fine, just needs to let some air out of her belly.”

Kara didn’t settle completely as she watched Lena carefully lift the newborn to her shoulder and gently pat her back until Eleanor gave a small, but mighty for a newborn, burp and Lena’s face scrunched a little.

“Kara love can you take her please?”

The blonde nodded carefully taking their daughter, who was back to crying making her nervous as Lena grabbed a left over towel and wiped off her shoulder before looking at her wife.

“Relax love it’s fine she just spit up.”

Kara whined looking unsure.

“But she’s crying.”

Lena opened her arms and Kara handed Eleanor back over and watched as Lena cuddled the girl softly shushing her.

“You’re okay Ella, yeah you’re okay.”

Slowly Ella calmed down to small whimpers her tiny fingers curling around Lena’s finger making both mothers smile. After a few moments of easy quiet, broken only by Kara’s soft babbles to Ella, there was a tentative knock on the door making the pair look up. Kara beamed seeing Alex and Maggie in the door way, her sister holding a beaming Jamie on her hip. Kara made sure Lena was settled before she got up and went to the trio smiling happily.

“Hey guys.”

Alex smiled hugging her sister before laughing as Jamie clung to her aunt until Kara took her into her arms giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Is the baby here aunt Kara?!”

Kara chuckled nodding before gently shushing her niece.

“Yes she is J but you gotta be quiet, she’s not used to loud sounds remember? Babies like quiet sounds.”

Jamie nodded before she reached back towards Maggie making the detective smile and hand the four year old a little toy which she promptly held up to Kara showing it was a little pink and white plush seal.

“This is for her.”

Kara beamed and kissed her niece on the cheek.

“Do you want to give it to her?”

Jamie nodded excitedly making Kara smile and lead the way into the room.

“Someone wants to meet her cousin.”

Lena smiled sweetly at Jamie before gently running her fingers through the child’s dark hair as Kara set her on the bed.

“Jamie this is your cousin Eleanor.”

Jamie looked at the newborn with wife eyes and a smile.

“She is tiny.”

Lena nodded.

“Yes she is.”

Jamie took the toy seal and carefully laid it on Ella’s tummy near her hands smiling wider when the newborn curled her fingers around a little flipper.

“She likes it!”

Lena chuckled watching as Ella wiggles a bit then settled giving a tiny sigh as she slept.

“She does, thank you Jamie.”

The child nodded before letting herself be picked up by Maggie.

“Eleanor huh? Quite the name.”

Lena shook her head.

“Eleanor Selene Zor-El Luthor, it’s a strong name and she’ll be able to do anything.”

Maggie chuckled looking over her new niece.

“She’s a cutie.”

Kara beamed happily from Alex’s side.

“She really is! She’s going to be a heartbreaker I can tell.”

Alex rolled her eyes before happily taking Lena’s offer to hold Ella.

“Hi cutie, she’s got quite the grip already.”

Kara nodded as she sat with Lena.

“And an appetite, she’s definitely half Kryptonian.”

Alex hummed her acknowledgement before looking at her sister.

“She won’t get powers as a baby will she?”

Kara shook her head slowly as she thought.

“It’s hard to say but I don’t think so I mean it took Kal almost nine years to develop powers like x-ray vision or super strength, he didn’t even know he could fly until not long before he became Superman.”

Alex nodded relaxing slightly as she handed Ella over to Maggie before picking up Jamie kissing her head making the girl giggle.

“Let’s hope it takes a little long for her then, we don’t need another reckless hero flying around.”

Kara’s cheeks tinted red and puffed up but before she could respond Lena kissed her cheek effectively pulling her away from the playful jab. After a little longer Alex, Maggie and Jamie left to give the new family some time together. Lena was leaned back against the pillows sleepily watching Kara gently rock Ella in the chair, Kara caught her watching and smiled.

“You know what Lee?”

The ravenette hummed around a yawn.

“I didn’t think I’d ever be happier than when we got married but I think today just topped it because now not only do I have the most amazing wife in the world but I also have a beautiful little angel for a daughter to.”

When Kara looked up from Ella she found Lena was sound asleep making her smile and lean down to press a soft kiss to Ella’s little hand around her finger and then stood enough to kiss Lena’s forehead.

“I love you both, my beautiful girls.”


End file.
